Sentimientos Encontrados
by Ire-Ire
Summary: SLASH HPDM Harry esta enamorado de Draco desde hace tiempo pero... Que siente en realidad Draco por Harry? Amor o solo son las hormonas que estan alteradas? Dejen review


AVISO: Este fic es slash (relación hombre-hombre) y en próximos capítulos contendrá algo de Lemon muy explicito al principio pero después habrá más todavía.

**_Sentimientos Encontrados_**

****

**_Capitulo 1_**

****

****

****

6º año en Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione y Ron habian abandonado el expreso para dirigirse al castillo, habiendo saludado antes a Hagrid. Después de la ceremonia de la selección con el Sombrero Seleccionador, comieron hasta hartarse con la comida que habian preparado los elfos domésticos. Dobby seguía trabajando en Hogwarts, y les recibió calurosamente cuando llegaron a la sala común.

-Señor Harry Potter, señor!! Como esta Harry Potter señor?- exclamo Dobby dando saltos alrededor del trío de oro.

-Muy bien Dobby. Y tu?-

-Oh! Lobby esta muy bien, señor Harry Potter señor! Y la señorita Hermione y el señor ron, que tal están?-

-Muy bien Dobby gracias-

-Oh! Dobby se alegra de esto… Señor Harry Potter señor, Dobby se va a las cocinas… Desea algo señor Harry Potter señor?-

-No Dobby, muchas gracias-

-Adios señor Harry Potter señor!!-

Y Dobby desaparecio con su caracteristico "plop".

Estuvieron hablando del verano de Hermione ya que Harry y Ron habian pasado todas las vacaciones juntos en La Madriguera. Todo iba bien hasta que los celos de Ron empezaron a salir a flote:

-Y que? Que tal con Krum?-

En cuanto Hermione oyo eso, un leve sonrojo asomo por sus mejillas.

-Bueno… Nos hemos estado escribiendo durante durante el verano, pero no me he ido a pasar las vacaciones con el a bulgaria…-

Harry pudo oir un gran SUSPIRO de alivio por parte de su mejor amigo. Harry sabia que Ron estaba loquito de amor por Hermione, pero Hermione no se sabia si correspondia los sentimientos de Krum (que tambien estaba enamorado de ella), o por elñ contrario sentia algo por Ron… Habia muchas veces que mostraba obvias señales (digase, celos por unas cuantas chicas de Gryffindor y del resto de casas que no hacian mas que coquetear con Ron, ademas de algun que otro coqueteo con el mismo Ron). El caso es que cuando algunas veces se ponia a observarlos y veia como se miraban, le daban ganas de echarles un hechizo petrificador, meterlos a los dos en una sala vacia de Hogwarts, quitarles el hechizo y dejarles encerrados alli hasta que no oyera el sonido de abrazos, besos y demas carantoñas. Sus pensamientos sobre futuros planes para juntar a esos dos fueron interrumpidos por Hermione.

-Y Harry… que tal todo con…?-

-No digas su nombre Hermione!! Te lo he dicho montones de veces!!-

Su nueva mascota que estaba en el bolsillo de su tunica, desperto por las sensaciones y sentimientos de su ahora amo.

-Que pasa Harry?- Siseo Slith

-No pasa nada Slith, es por la pregunta que me ha hecho Hermione sobre quien tu sabes- Respondio Harry en Pársel.

-Tranquilizate Harry, estas muy tenso y nervioso… Sabes que noto enseguida lo que te pasa… Por eso me he despertado…-

-Tranquila Slith… Duerme, que ya me tranquilizo…-

- Esta bien-

Slith, una serpiente con colores rojos y negros, era la nueva mascota de Harry; la encontro en el bosque que habia cerca de La Madriguera, Slith estaba en peligro y Harry la salvo. Asi que Slith se quedo con el. El nombre se lo puso por la casa que rivalizaba con Gryffindor: Slytherin; y tambien claro esta, por cierta persona que pertenecia a esa casa y que por su culpa Harry tenia las hormonas adolescentes un poco alborotadas… El libido de la juventud.

-Que dice Slith Harry?- Dijo Hermione

-Que me tranquilize Hermione, Slith nota mis sensaciones y ella tambien se pone nerviosa cuando yo lo estoy-

-Oh, bueno, lo siento Harry…-

-No pasa nada Hermione…-

-Oye Harry nos vamos a dormir? Es que tengo sueño…-Dijo Ron dando un bostezo

-Vale-

-Buenas Noches Hermione- Dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches Ron-

-Buenas noches Hermione- Dijo Harry dandole tambien un beso en la mejilla

-Buenas noches Harry; que durmáis bien chicos-

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el 1º capitulo, a lo mejor me ha salido algo corto pero bueno en los proximos capitulos vendra lo interesante. Asi que si os ha gustao dejad un Review y me estareis alegrando el dia ;).

Besos. Kari-chan.


End file.
